GW 20 : Oui, je le veux
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle des Lupercales 3/3 : Quand les six jeunes gens apprennent que deux d'entre eux vont enfin se marier. OS Yaoi.
1. Partie 1

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Romance

Couples : 1x2x1, 343, 5xR

Je conseille plus que fortement de lire avant de débuter cette histoire : « Rue des lupercales » et « réapparition » !!! Car il s'agit ici de la troisième et ultime partie de cet arc en trois actes ! Bonne lecture !

**« Oui, je le veux. »**

**Partie 1**

En ce matin du mois de mai [1], une silhouette fine se mouvait avec paresse sous un drap de soie blanc. La nuit avait été délicieuse et la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de sortir de sa douce torpeur. Allongée sur le ventre, son visage était enfoui dans l'empreinte laissée par son amant sur l'oreiller. Une odeur enivrante de jasmin, s'en échappait. Senteur provenant du shampoing utilisé par son fiancé. Soupirant de bien être, un léger bruit attira son attention sans qu'elle ne s'en inquiète d'avantage. Wufei était peut-être de retour dans leur chambre pour reprendre quelques affaires avant de partir travailler.

Quand Relena sentit le lit bouger légèrement sous le poids d'un nouvel occupant, elle comprit que sa première hypothèse était la bonne. Wufei était bien de retour à ses cotés. A la différence près que loin de rechercher ses clefs ou tout autre chose oubliée, il recouvrait son dos nu de légères caresses, douces et frêles, telles des battements d'ailes de papillon. Ouvrant finalement ses paupières lourdes, la jeune femme vit devant elle, le visage aimé tandis que la main mutine glissait à présent dans ses cheveux défaits.

- Wufei.

Souriant à son compagnon, Relena n'eut guère le temps de se relever que celui-ci l'embrassait à nouveau la repoussant gentiment sur le dos. Bien qu'un peu gênée par l'absence de tout vêtement sur son corps, elle ne profita pas moins de ce réveil des plus affectueux. A la suite d'un long échange se terminant par un baiser sur le bout de son nez, elle pu enfin parler librement.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour ma chère et douce…

- Charmeur dés le matin ?

- Peut-être.

Sachant que sa belle au bois dormant n'aimait pas s'afficher en tenue d'Eve, Wufei lui tandis aussitôt la tunique de soie rose pâle qu'il avait retrouvé sur la moquette épaisse au pied du lit. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il s'était rendu dans une boutique de lingeries féminines pour la lui acheter en cadeau d'anniversaire. Sans le professionnalisme de la vendeuse, il se serait senti proche du déshonneur tant sa gêne l'avait alors empêché de s'exprimer. Le résultat en valait toutefois la peine. Une chemise de nuit en soie fine aussi douce que le duvet d'un oisillon. Inutile de préciser que portée par la jeune femme, cette simple pièce camouflant sa peau avait la capacité d'accroître encore plus son attirance pour elle.

- Merci mon bon seigneur.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à la mettre.

- Il serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser. Et puis, ce qui est rare n'en est que d'autant plus précieux quand on le perçoit à nouveau.

Jouant sur les mots, se fut suite à un nouveau baiser sur la joue de son fiancé que la jeune femme remarqua enfin le petit déjeuné déposé avec attention sur la table de nuit. Depuis sept semaines déjà, ils logeaient dans l'appartement de Quatre, un ami de Duo. Ce dernier leur avait offert l'hospitalité le temps de voir s'évanouir toutes menaces en provenance du général Treize et de ses hommes de main.

Relena ne pouvait pas ignorer que toutes ses complications n'arrivaient que par sa faute. Elle avait toujours cru à la mort de son frère aîné. Elle l'avait même si longuement pleuré. Cette tragédie était à l'origine de son découragement à se battre plus longuement pour conserver les privilèges de la royauté des Peacecraft au royaume de Sank. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir nié les faits. Peut-être aurait-elle alors trouvé des indices l'incitant à partir rechercher son frère disparu ? Après les explications de Trowa le concernant, elle avait été si heureuse de le savoir bien vivant. Mais si triste aussi, de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait que la haïr face à son abandon. Seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il que le jour où sa vie avait enfin trouvé un nouveau départ, le passé revienne les hanter ? Dire que par son unique faute, Heero, Trowa et leurs amis étaient aussi touchés par ces évènements. Elle n'était qu'un poids mort pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Une menace qui…

- h !

- hum ?

Sortie de ses sombres pensées par une douce caresse sur sa joue, la jeune femme ne pue que sourire au regard inquiet et aimant de Wufei. Une larme s'échappant de ses yeux bleu clair était doucement séchée par les mains délicates du maître d'armes.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon ange. Tu es parti la tête haute de ton pays sans savoir que ton frère était encore vivant.

- Oui, mais…

- chut…

Un baiser près de ses yeux où menaçait de couler les pleures retenus avec douleur et Wufei prit en main l'une des tasses présentes sur le plateau qu'il avait apporté dans la chambre. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre, lui changerait les idées.

- Notre cuisinier attitré m'a promis que cette mixture te rendrait heureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un filtre d'amour. Quiconque le boira tombera fou de moi, ne pensera plus qu'à moi et ne vivra plus que pour moi.

- J'espère pour toi que Duo ne l'a pas goûté pour s'assurer de son bon goût, si c'est bien le cas.

- On ne se moque pas mademoiselle !

Acceptant de goûter à cette si précieuse mixture, Relena en but quelques gorgés qui lui firent connaître une réelle satisfaction. Comme toujours le chocolat chaud de Duo était une merveille ! Une œuvre d'art à lui seul.

- A toi.

Tendant la tasse au chinois, Relena attendit qu'il goutte à son tour à la boisson chaude dans le désir de sceller une sorte de pacte. Le lui accordant avec joie, Wufei s'avança dans cet optique avant de contourner la porcelaine pour embrasser sa compagne sur les lèvres.

- Je préfère y goutter de cette manière.

Un sourire de connivence et Wufei reposant, la tasse sur le plateau, laissa la jeune femme prendre en main un croissant. Elle était affamée. Leur nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos pour leur plus grand plaisir. Quand elle eut très vite fini de dévorer la viennoiserie sous le regard amusé du chinois, elle se détourna quelque peu pour en saisir un second. Alors seulement, elle aperçue le papier déposé sous la corbeille à pain. Tapé à l'ordinateur, il était signé et validé par un cachet de mairie. Curieuse de nature, elle remonta ses yeux jusqu'à son entête pour en apercevoir le titre. Envahie par la surprise, Relena fut subitement la proie d'un bégaiement inattendu.

- Qu'est-ce… que…

Se tournant violemment face à Wufei à présent assis en tailleur face à elle sur le lit, elle du admettre que son compagnon l'observait avec dans les yeux un regard guère équivoque.

- Ce n'est pas… ?

- Voudras-tu partager ta malchance, nos défauts et mon exerçable caractère avec moi pour la vie ?

N'y croyant toujours pas, Relena observa ave un sourire qu'elle ne prenait pas conscience d'offrir, le papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en alternance avec le visage de Wufei.

- Je… mais…

- Tu ?

N'arrivant finalement plus à aligner deux mots de suite, elle ne trouva qu'une solution suffisamment claire et expressive. Elle sauta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'obligeant dans son élan à partir en arrière. Après un long baiser voulant confirmer le bonheur ressentit, elle s'écarta légèrement. Les cheveux emmêlés par son mouvement brusque, les joues rougies par le plaisir et l'émotion, elle était un véritable épouvantail. Mais un épouvantail que Wufei aimait de tout son cœur.

- Alors ?

- C'est oui, oui, oui, oui….

N'ayant aucun moyen de la faire taire, le jeune homme du utiliser les grands moyens. Après lui avoir délicatement glissé ses promesses d'amour au creux d'une oreille, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la plaquer dans le bon sens du lit non sans un cri de surprise et d'exclamation.

La voyant alors morte de rire et gigoter comme une folle de bonheur et d'anticipation, plaqué sous son corps, Wufei décida de lui enlever toute envie de glousser comme une poule. Plus que tout, c'était ses soupirs de plaisir et d'impatience qu'il aimait entendre de sa part.

Malgré sa demande en mariage formulée quelques mois plus tôt un soir d'orage, il savait pertinemment que Relena s'imaginait déjà abandonnée à la suite des complications générées par son passé. Aussi avait-il du attendre patiemment que Quatre finisse de donner une nouvelle identité à la jeune princesse pour qu'il puisse enfin déposer les bancs. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il la connaissait et à aucun instant il ne l'avait regretté. Ce matin, leur hôte lui avait confié avec un sourire, le papier confirmant que désormais ils auraient toute liberté de se marier dans trois semaines exactement. [2] Dans trois semaines, si elle ne changeait pas d'avis, ils pourraient enfin s'unir pour la vie.

Dans la grande salle d'entraînement que possédait Quatre Raberba Winner, ce dernier luttait au corps à corps avec son instructeur particulier. Tentant d'attaquer le jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, chacun de ses coups étaient stoppés avec calme et maîtrise. La défense du mercenaire était absolument sans faille.

Presque deux mois plus tôt, Trowa, Heero et Wufei [3] avait accepté non sans mal sa proposition de venir vivre chez lui. Propriétaire de nombreux consortiums, le jeune PDG était à la tête d'une fortune se chiffrant à plusieurs centaines de millions de crédits [4]. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de graviter à un niveau équivalent à sa richesse personnelle. Habitant dans un appartement regroupant les quatre derniers étages d'un immeuble lui appartenant entièrement, le jeune homme avait proposé avec sa gentillesse et son sens de l'hospitalité de les accueillir chez lui le temps que leurs poursuivants se lassent de les harceler. Jusqu'ici Quatre avait évité de leur apprendre que son service de recherche travaillait aussi intensément pour en connaître un maximum sur leurs ennemis.

Si Trowa n'aurait pas osé accepter s'il avait été le seul concerné, la bonne enfance de Duo les avait tous poussé à ne pas refuser cette générosité dénuée de toute mendicité. Ne supportant pas malgré tout d'être ainsi logé et nourrit gracieusement, Trowa avait tenté de négocier un compromis. Après quelques discussions sur ce sujet, Quatre en était arrivé à lui demander de lui enseigner le self-défense. Etant plus que qualifié en la matière, le mercenaire avait accepté avec soulagement. De la même manière, Duo s'était instauré cuisinier attitré quand il avait découvert que le milliardaire se débrouillait seul et sans grand succès dans cette tache, n'ayant jamais souhaité à ses cotés de personnel autre que pour le ménage.

Depuis lors chaque matin, le professeur faisait travailler son élève d'arrache pied.

Le plus dur pour les deux hommes n'était alors pas l'épuisement ou les muscles douloureux. Non, le plus dur à gérer pour eux, était plus simplement la vue de l'autre. Les muscles noueux apparaissant sous les vêtements mouillés par la sueur, le frôlement de leurs corps, le souffle chaud électrisant leur peau en un frisson grisant et frustrant. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, les deux hommes s'attiraient physiquement. Et les jours passés à cohabiter les uns avec les autres, leurs avaient prouvé que cette étrange entente s'étendait avec autant de facilité dans bien d'autres domaines.

Luttant aux corps à corps avec efficacité et rapidité. Trowa stoppait jusqu'alors tous les coups portés avec force par son élève. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée sur le tatami, l'instructeur rappelait des ordres simples et directs comme la bonne position que Quatre devait maintenir pour ses pieds, jambes ou bras afin qu'il puisse conserver un équilibre parfait. Après de nombreuses semaines d'un travail assidue et consciencieux, Trowa ne pouvait qu'admirer les performances du garçon. Si son apparence faisait de lui un ange blond que l'on désirait protéger….enfin, que lui désirait protéger, il n'en était vraiment rien. Véritable requin incorruptible en affaire, l'homme de pouvoir savait le manier et l'utiliser à bon escient. N'avait-il pas réussi en un temps record de deux semaines seulement, à leurs procurer à tous de nouvelles identités !

Une capacité incroyable, d'autant plus stupéfiante que loin d'être de pâle copie obtenue sous le manteau via quelques passes droits, Quatre leur avait procuré à lui, Heero et Relena de manière absolument officielle et honnête de nouveaux papiers après avoir monté à une rapidité époustouflante des dossiers d'asile politique traités puis jugés en cours d'appel en mois de cinq jours. Le casier judiciaire de Duo avait nécessité un peu plus de temps, mais n'en était aujourd'hui pas moins vierge que les leurs.

Cet homme faisait des miracles. Mais à quel prix !!! Si tous avaient profité sans vergogne d'un repos et d'un recul bien heureux sous ses murs et sa protection, Quatre n'avait lui, en rien modifié ses habitudes qui étaient absolument inhumaines. Se levant aux aurores, le jeune cadre, faisait une heure de sport avant de déjeuner et se préparer pour ses dix à douze heures de travail journalier. Un rythme intense qui ne lui permettait pas de souffler une seule seconde. Là était le prix de sa réussite et de sa présence sur tous les plans financier du pays !

Trowa aurait tant voulu l'inciter à prendre un peu plus de recul sur toutes ces responsabilités qui l'étouffaient et l'empêchaient de vivre une vie plus calme et bienheureuse.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, l'instructeur fut soudainement déstabilisé par un coup de poing inattendu. Ne l'ayant pas prévu, il chuta alors lourdement sur les matelas entraînant avec lui son élève dont la force de l'élan l'avait tout autant déstabilisé.

Alors allongés l'un sur l'autre, leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau. Petit détail non encore révélé. Depuis trois semaines déjà, chaque cours se terminait de la même manière. Quand Quatre se sentait trop fatigué ou qu'il désirait cesser l'entraînement, il lui suffisait d'en faire part à Trowa en exécutant un simple geste. Un geste similaire à celui qu'il renouvelait à cet instant.

Tout doucement, Quatre venait bel et bien d'apposer ses lèvres sur celles consentantes du français.

Pour le jeune blond, plus que tout autre chose, chaque séance d'entraînement était une véritable torture. S'il s'appliquait de son mieux pour faire honneur à son professeur, Quatre n'en avait pas moins qu'un seul désir en tête. Voir cette heure de supplice se terminer par sa seule récompense.

Reculant très légèrement pour observer les yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis, le financier, n'attendit pas d'avantage pour reprendre les lèvres douces entre les siennes. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient jamais poussé plus loin leur flirt que de ces quelques rares baisers échangés uniquement dans le cadre d'un entraînement plus que particulier. Mais ces derniers jours les baisers se faisaient plus fréquents, plus dévorants aussi. Et indéniablement plus important que la moindre leçon d'apprentissage de self-défense. Pour quatre, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Trowa dormirait depuis longtemps déjà dans sa chambre. Il ne rêvait même que d'une chose : le séquestrer chez lui pour ne plus jamais lui rendre sa liberté.

D'après son ami Duo, cette réaction excessive ne pouvait qu'effrayer le mercenaire et le pousser à fuir au plus vite. Alors l'ange blond véritable incarnation de la luxure patientait. N'omettant pas pour autant d'attiser de son mieux toutes réactions chimiques et physiques pouvant lui être favorable au cours de ces quelques minutes volées aux temps précieux de sa vie surchargée.

Dévorant donc avec passion les lèvres de son instructeur, Quatre se laissa doucement mouvoir en un mouvement régulier contre le corps chaud et définitivement dur de son partenaire de combat. Plus que tout, il aimait le contraindre à garder ses distances. La résistance de Trowa ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus chaque jour son envie de lui faire l'amour.

N'en pouvant plus lui-même, Trowa inversa très vite leur position. Se trouvant alors au dessus de son cadet, ses avant-bras entourant le visage angélique reflétant désir et exigence, il n'en ressentait que plus un sentiment d'infériorité. Le jeune blond avait cela en lui. Une prestance et un charisme indéniable qui le faisaient douter de sa propre place dans leur couple, si couple ils devenaient. S'il avait toujours su posséder le rôle du « dominant » face au japonais qui attendait de lui qu'il le protège dans leur étreinte, Trowa savait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple avec Quatre. Mais le désirait-il seulement. La facilité n'était définitivement pas de mise avec ce descendant d'une grande famille d'Arabie.

Laissant cours à ses réflexions d'un autre temps, le français fut bien décidé à conquérir le territoire qu'il désirait posséder sans aucune contrainte. Et aux gémissements s'échappant soudain des lèvres de sa victime, il su qu'il n'y aurait pas grande résistance.

Isolé dans la cuisine de Quatre, occupé à faire la vaisselle, Duo était plongé dans ses pensées.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient chez celui qui avait été un jour son plus fidèle client avant de devenir un ami proche et fidèle, Duo devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas encore réfléchit une seule seconde à ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre à présent. Cela faisait deux mois que les évènements de la vie les avaient poussé à se terrer dans cette demeure. Et ces semaines écoulées, il les avait passé à vivre. Oui, vivre enfin une vie d'insouciance et de repos. Pas d'horaires stricts, pas de boutiques à ouvrir pour des clients ronchons qui ne vous adressaient même pas la parole. Pas de fatigue. Juste le plaisir de vivre et de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Bien sur, cela ne pourrait pas perdurer plus longtemps. Mais il devait bien avouer que les derniers événements, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, lui avait permis de prendre enfin quelques jours de vacances qu'il jugeait mériter après tant de malchance. Ces jours de détentes avaient été d'autant plus profitables qu'il les avait passé aux cotés de son compagnon. Cerise sur le gâteau, loin d'être cloîtré dans un 20m²/ salle de bain comprise, ils logeaient dans un loft d'une grandeur irréelle, muni à l'un des étages, d'une piscine, d'une salle de jeu comportant deux tables de billard et de quelques autres salles de sports. Aucun hôtel quatre étoiles ne pouvaient répondre à tous les critères de luxe instaurés dans la demeure de Quatre. Pour compléter le tableau, au tout dernier étage, le toi tout entier avait été aménagé en une terrasse verdoyante comportant, chemin de ronde pour le footing et en son centre un terrain d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère. Une forteresse de grand luxe, située en plein centre ville.

Dire que Quatre leur avait mis aussi rapidement tous ses biens à leurs dispositions. Cet homme était d'une générosité édifiante. Bien sur, Duo n'était pas dupe. S'ils les avaient tous invité pour leur sauver la vie. A ce jour, seul la présence de Trowa lui était devenue indispensable. Ce dernier n'étant pas encore très à l'aise dans tout ce luxe, il s'était assuré de lui-même qu'Heero resterait encore un peu à ses cotés pour l'aider à gérer ces changements inattendues.

Encore une attitude qui prouvait à elle seule, toute l'amitié et la confiance que les deux anciens soldats se portait mutuellement.

Comment ne pas alors penser à Heero. Véritable cadeau tombé du ciel qui répondait au moindre de ses caprices. Enfin…. lui aussi avait plus que quelques mauvaises habitudes à son actif. Comme celle qui consistait à avoir un appétit sexuel sans limite. Mais que pouvait-il en dire. Il suffisait à ce jour d'un seul mot ou geste de rejet de sa part pour que le japonais n'insiste pas d'avantage. En réalité, le véritable problème du natté était que lui-même avait du mal à se sentir vivant, trop éloigné de son compagnon. Riant de cet étrange lien qui ne cessait de se resserrer entre eux, Duo n'entendit pas alors une silhouette prédatrice s'approcher de lui.

Apercevant son compagnon s'affairer devant l'évier, Heero s'en approcha en silence. S'assurant qu'il ne manipulait aucune source de chaleur ou ustensile pouvant le blesser, il glissa alors en douceur ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'américain avant de lui picorer le cou. Il ne pouvait véritablement plus se lasser de le sentir près de lui. Si l'année passée dans leur boutique respective avait été un véritable bonheur, les derniers mois avaient eut le goût suave et sucré d'une merveilleuse lune de miel. Ne pouvant tout simplement pas s'en empêcher, le japonais laissa jouer ses mains qui déboutonnèrent avec dextérité le premier bouton du jeans afin d'en tirer la chemise jusqu'alors convenablement tirée. Si l'une des mains se glissa ensuite sous la chemise pour en caresser la peau tendre et ferme, l'autre ressentait l'envie de s'insinuer dans les strates inférieures.

- Hee-chan…

- hn.. ?

Trop occupé par la peau de nacre qu'il dévorait avec application, Heero ne fut pas particulièrement réactif à l'écoute de son nom.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi obsédé que toi !

Riant sans bouger pour autant son visage niché contre Duo, la respiration entrecoupé du japonais engendra une série de frissonnement sur la peau de nacre.

- Gomen Hiyoko.

- T'en penses même pas un mot ! Et Arrête avec ce surnom débile, c'est idiot !

- Baka ?

- Quoi baka ?

- Ca signifier stupide. Tu viens de me sire que tu étais « stupide ». [5]

- Humour renversant.

- Pardonne moi Duo, je t'aime trop.

- On n'aime jamais trop dans la vie.

Sur ces paroles, dites le plus sérieusement du monde, Duo se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon. Son visage camouflé contre son torse, Heero ne pouvait voir la cicatrice que son compagnon portait encore au niveau de la tempe droite. S'il avait échappé de peu à la mort par asphyxie dans sa maison en flamme, le jeune homme n'en était pas ressortit totalement indemne. En plus de quelques brûlures qui laisseraient pendant quelques mois encore des marques sur sa peau clair, des cheveux dont la taille moyenne avait diminué d'une quinzaine de centimètres, de nombreux cauchemars avaient aussi pris d'assaut ses nuits réputée calmes jusqu'alors. S'il avait tenté de lui montrer sa présence sans pour autant trop s'imposer à lui, Heero avait depuis lors reçu le droit de Duo lui-même, d'exprimer cet instinct de protection qu'il ressentait à son égard. Le natté avait besoin de se sentir aimé et choyé, le brun se faisait donc un honneur de répondre à la demande.

Finalement apaisé par cette aura forte et rassurante émise par Heero, Duo se laissa aller dans ses bras. Les mains de l'ancien soldat, lui caressaient tout doucement les cheveux au point qu'il en ronronnait de satisfaction. Un simple câlin était bien plus avisé dans l'enceinte de cette cuisine devenue commune. Même si c'était sans compter sur la libido du japonais qui se penchait à nouveau dans son cou. Véritable Vampire à sa manière.

Duo qui terminait jusqu'alors de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuné du se faire une raison. Se félicitant d'avoir eu le réflexe dés le départ de couper l'écoulement de l'eau, il se laissa aller de tout son poids contre le torse de son amant à nouveau collé à son dos. Ce dernier bien campé sur ses jambes le soutenait avec une facilité déconcertante, poursuivant ses caresses tout en lu mordillant le lobe d'une oreille. Enivré par tant d'attention, Duo sentait sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement. Quelques soupirs proche du gémissement commençaient même à traverser ses lèvres qu'il mordait pourtant afin d'en limiter les sons.

Ils approchaient d'une douce volupté quand un raclement de gorge leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient finalement plus seuls.

Devant la porte du salon communiquant avec la très grande cuisine, Relena et Wufei se tenaient cote à cote, leurs mains liées. En rien gêné de s'afficher aussi près d'un Duo échevelés et déboutonné, dont le corps restait en grande partie camouflée par le sien, Heero attendit patiemment qu'on lui donne les raisons de cette interruption inopinée. Relena, elle, observait avec tendresse la petite scène qui se jouait devant eux. Elle était si heureuse qu'ils aient tous trouvé la personne qui leur convenait le mieux. Découvrir l'amour après toutes ces guerres et ces épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées ensembles était le plus beau cadeau que le destin pouvait leur faire.

- Heero.

- Lena ?

- Je vais me marier

- Je crois que nous l'avions tous compris. Je te rappelle que tu es fiancée avec Wufei depuis des mois et que bon nombre de gens comme vous finissent un jour ou l'autre par se marier justement.

- Non !!! Je veux dire. Ca y est !!! On se marie dans trois semaines !

Ayant retrouvé toute son énergie et s'étant accessoirement rhabillé convenablement, Duo s'extirpa de l'étreinte amoureuse de son amant pour féliciter comme il se devait les futurs mariés !

Revenant à cet instant de l'étage inférieur, tous aussi rouge et échevelés que leurs amis, Quatre et Trowa se sentir quelque peu observés. Ne pouvant retenir sa remarque des plus pertinentes, Duo s'exprima très vite sans réserve.

- Et ben, vous en avez fais du sport.

A cette remarque, Quatre ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Conscient qu'il y passerait s'il ne changeait pas de sujet, Trowa chercha lui à comprendre l'origine de leur attitude si légère et heureuse ! Relena étant de loin la plus épanouie, pour ne pas dire euphorique, il pressentit à cet instant quel en était l'origine.

- Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Lena.

Sautant de joie dans les bras de son ami de longue date, la jeune femme décida aussitôt de mettre au point ce à quoi elle avait pensé depuis leurs retrouvailles inespérées.

- Je ne vous oblige à rien les garçons, mais nous célébrerons la cérémonie au plus tôt et en toute intimité. Alors j'aurais aimé savoir si toi Heero tu accepterais de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel et toi Trowa d'être mon premier témoin.

Etant plus que d'accord, les jeunes gens lui confirmèrent qu'ils s'acquitteraient de leur tache avec honneur. Sur ce, Quatre heureux pour ses amis, du malheureusement se résoudre à les quitter. Lui travaillait et ses horaires n'étaient pas extensibles ou adaptables à la moindre bonnes nouvelles de ce genre.

- Je vais prendre une douche. A ce soir tout le monde.

Puis grisé par ce sentiment général de joie et de frénésie, il glissa dans un murmure une dernière phrase.

- Qui m'aime me suive.

Sur ce, il embrassa sur le bout des lèvres une véritable tomate bien mure, en la personne de son professeur de sport. C'était la toute première fois que Quatre affichait un tel comportement envers Trowa aux yeux de tous. Et les témoins de cette révolution durent admettre qu'ils n'en étaient que soulagés. Depuis des semaines, tous allaient à leurs pronostiques espérant un jour ou l'autre découvrir qu'ils s'étaient enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre.

Se sentant finalement observer avec insistance par les quatre personnes l'entourant, Trowa, mal à l'aise, leur demanda des explications.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous me regarder ainsi ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut Heero qui répondit le plus naturellement du monde avec un sérieux que tous conservaient tout autant, sans camoufler le moindre rire ou moquerie sous-jacente.

- On se demande tous, pourquoi tu es encore avec nous ?

- A votre avis ?

- Tu n'as pas à craindre la moindre remarque de notre part Trowa. Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons supposer de ce que vous allez faire que ton comportement est impudique. Ne te doutes-tu pas toi-même des occupations que nous partageons chaque nuit avec nos conjoins respectifs, Relena et moi ?

Admettant que son raisonnement était plus que censé, Trowa sourit inconsciemment à son frère d'arme. Il avait raison de le pousser à agir. S'il ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui quand trouverait-il la force de se jeter à l'eau une bonne fois pour toute ? Il devait à l'image de ses amis profiter enfin de la vie tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité. Alors décidé à tout mettre en œuvre dans cet optique, ce fut d'un air décidé et apaisé que le français hocha la tête en guise d'accord avant de les quitter avec calme et sérénité. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il doute de quoique ce soit. A l'évidence, Quatre ressentait une forte attirance à son égard qui était plus que réciproque. S'il n'était pourtant pas encore très sûr de ses sentiments plus profonds, pourquoi devait-il pour autant retarder plus longuement ce qui ne ferait qu'apporter joie et bonheur à leurs deux vies ?

N'attendant pas plus, se fut d'un pas rapide que Trowa se dirigea vers la salle de bain privée de leur hôte. A cet instant, il était bien décidé à convaincre le jeune homme de prendre enfin un peu de repos et profiter à son tour de quelques jours de détente dans le luxe de sa propre demeure.

A suivre

[1] La fic se terminant le 21 juin, oui je sais, j'ai plus de deux mois de retard UU pas la peine de me le rappeler ==

[2] Je rappelle ou apprends pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas qu'en France (et en règle générale dans bien d'autres pays), un mariage ne peut avoir lieu qu'après 3 semaines ayant suivi la publication des bancs x (en gros on annonce publiquement qu'on va se marier pour permettre à ceux qui seraient contre de pouvoir se faire entendre avant le jour J -

[3] Remarquez que Duo et Relena n'ont pas fait tant de soucis pour accepté lol -

[4] Le crédit est la monnaie présente dans les bouquins de Star Wars. A l'image du basic (la langue), il s'agit du terme le plus courant quand on se trouve dans un monde en relation avec des colonies spatiales. Je suppose qu'il en est donc de même pour GW (après tout, je ne suis pas sur que le Yen, dollars ou euros seront encore à la page en 196AC)

[5] C'est un jeu de mot débile. Duo disant que son surnom Hiyoko (je rappelle que cela signifie poussin '') était « stupide », s'il avait s'agit de n'importe quel autre mot, sa manière de répondre signifiait que « Stupide » était son bon surnom. D'où l'utilisation du Baka par Hee-chan pour nommer Duo ! Si vous avez suivis vous êtes fort. C'était ma théorie pour l'apparition du baka dans cette fic ;p.

mimi yuy


	2. Partie 2

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Romance

Couples : 1x2x1, 343, 5xR

**« Oui, je le veux. »**

**Partie 2**

Trois semaines après la parution des bancs, Relena, Wufei et leurs amis se trouvaient en plein préparatif de la cérémonie de mariage. Pour l'occasion, Quatre les avaient tous convié dans sa « résidence secondaire ». Si le jeune homme avait pour habitude de passer tout son temps dans l'appartement situé en centre ville, il n'en possédait pas moins une demeure éloignée de toute vie. Véritable palais arabe de grande stature, la maison se trouvait aux bords d'une plage de sable blanc et entourée d'un grand jardin à la végétation suffisamment dense pour leur garantir un isolement total. Même la plage privée était délimitée de bordures en palmiers de toutes tailles entrecroisés avec des rochers de plusieurs tonnes.

Quand les six jeunes gens étaient arrivés aux abords de la luxueuse résidence, pas un n'avait pourtant montré la moindre surprise. Duo avait déjà connu de telle villa pour les avoir cambriolée dans sa jeunesse. Il en était de même pour Heero et Trowa. De leur métier de mercenaire, ils avaient côtoyés de nombreux palais appartenant à des monarchies séculaires comme lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Relena. Wufei lui-même avait connu dans son passé de telle demeure. N'avait-il pas été marié avant même sa majorité à la fille du plus haut dignitaire de son clan, obtenant ainsi le destin d'engendrer la nouvelle génération. A ce souvenir, le chinois ne pouvait qu'avoir une pensée pour sa défunte épouse. Au cours de la dernière guerre, la jeune fille était morte, le rendant veuf dés l'age de 16 ans. Cet accident n'avait été que le début d'une épouvantable tragédie menant à la perte de tous les siens. Le jeune homme en avait parlé à Relena quand celle-ci lui avait confié sa véritable identité. Comme il s'en était douté, cette dernière n'avait alors exprimé que tristesse et compassion pour ces si douloureux souvenirs.

Admirant tous le patio principal du lieu, ils ne pouvaient ignorer en son centre la magnifique fontaine s'écoulant avec lenteur mais régularité dans une succession de coquillages entrouverts et savamment disposés. Entièrement recouvert de petits carrés de céramique aux couleurs pastelle, le sol et les murs de ce lieu respiraient la paix et la quiétude. Nul doute qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver meilleur emplacement pour la cérémonie du mariage.

Décidés, voir très enthousiaste pour certain, chacun parti alors à ses occupations.

S'isolant dans la cuisine, l'homme d'affaire que Quatre restait en toute occasion, prit en main son téléphone portable pour appeler le traiteur habituel qui s'occupait de toutes ses réceptions. Mais très vite, il du mettre fin à sa conversation. Des bras d'une force et d'une douceur incroyable le rapprochaient indéniablement d'un torse ferme et confortable avant que les mains étrangères ne mettent un terme brutal à sa communication.

- Que m'as-tu promis hier soir ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Quatre.

- De ne pas travailler durant notre court séjour dans cette maison ?

- Alors que faisais-tu ?

- Je ne travaillais pas Trowa, je m'occupais juste de…

Ne le laissant pas s'exprimer d'avantage, Trowa venait de retourner brusquement son amant pour l'embrasser avec passion. Cela ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de jours qu'ils partageaient leur désir mutuel et celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir encore atteint son apogée.

- Duo s'occupe de la logistique alimentaire. Tu te contenteras donc de lui donner ton numéro.

- Mais, il y a aussi…

A nouveau la plainte fut étouffée avant d'être formulée.

- Quatre.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que le jeune blond rencontrait une personne osant lui résister aussi impunément. Depuis son enfance, fils unique d'une famille indénombrable. Il avait dés sa naissance réussie à obtenir d'une manière ou d'une autre tout ce qu'il désirait. Si ses sœurs cédaient à tous ses caprices, remplaçant à leur manière la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, cela n'avait pas été aussi facile face aux autres. Son entourage ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux et dés la mort de son père, il lui avait fallu prouver qu'il était digne de lui succéder. Alors depuis lors, il n'avait plus cessé de travailler sans relâche. Ses dernières vacances devaient remonter à sa fête d'anniversaire pour ses dix huit ans. C'était ici même, en compagnie de toute sa famille. Ses sœurs s'étaient chargées de tout. Cela faisait quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas ressentit l'envie de revenir dans ce lieu paradisiaque qui lui avait été offert à cette occasion. Un palais qui ne devait son éclatante beauté qu'au contrat de nettoyage qu'il payait chaque mois, rubis sur ongle.

- Quatre ?

- hm.

- A quoi penses-tu mon ange ?

- Que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi.

Amusé par une réponse si honnête, Trowa laissa exprimer un petit rire avant de s'écarter légèrement du blond.

- Et cela te pose un problème ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste….mais non. Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal.

Disant cela, Quatre se laissa à nouveau aller contre le torse de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas si leur relation actuelle était vouée à un futur lointain ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une aventure. Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et heureux que depuis ces dernières semaines. Il avait même réellement ressenti l'envie et le besoin de prendre ces quelques jours de congés avec ses nouveaux amis. D'ailleurs il prenait déjà la mauvaise habitude en fin de semaine de dormir jusqu'à plus sommeil dans les bras du mercenaire. Il regrettait d'avoir ignoré jusqu'alors les bienfaits des grasses matinées. Car il n'avait jamais été plus en forme que depuis qu'il s'y soumettait de bonne grâce.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement vrai.

- hm ?

Murmurant son explication à l'oreille de l'arabe, celui-ci se mit à sourire d'une lueur machiavélique. Effectivement, dans une certaine part de leur relation, Trowa n'avait pas encore réussi une seule fois à lui tenir tête.

- Je ne serais pourtant pas contre que tu gagnes un jour à ce jeu là.

Le prenant au mot, Trowa le souleva aussitôt pour le porter tel un sac en travers de son épaule.

- Hééééé qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!

- Je m'en vais découvrir quelles sont les pièces plus privées que nous offre ce lieu.

Loin de se débattre, Quatre lui répondit sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

- Escalier à droite, première porte à gauche !

Et sans plus attendre, Trowa se dirigea dans la direction indiquée.

- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Relena regardait rêveuse, l'eau de la fontaine s'écouler sans discontinuer quand elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule. Sursautant, elle découvrit son fiancé et futur époux l'observer avec amour.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette petite tête quand tu es ainsi plongé dans tes pensées.

- Rien de bien important.

- …

- D'accord, je pensais à mon frère. Je l'ai cru mort pendant de si nombreuses années. J'ai du mal à accepter que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mensonge.

- C'est faux.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que toute cette affaire te préoccupe. Mais tu ne pensais pas à ça à cet instant.

- Alors à quoi ?

- Tu regrettais qu'il ne puisse assister à ton mariage.

L'unique larme coulant des yeux bleue claire, fut plus significative que toutes les affirmations du monde.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les six jeunes gens profitèrent de cette première journée pour commander en divers endroits ce qui leur serait utile pour la cérémonie programmée pour le lendemain soir. C'est pourquoi dés le second jour, tous étaient affairés aux préparatifs.

Heero s'était attaché à ce que toute la décoration soit parfaite. Quelques bancs blancs avaient été disposés dans le patio afin de leur permettre de s'asseoir pour assister à la cérémonie. Bien sur, ils ne seraient que sept avec le prêtre devant les rejoindre plus tard. Mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher de faire les choses dans les règles.

En guise d'hôtel, le japonais avait fait monter devant la fontaine, une arche en bois tressé au centre de laquelle, le prêtre officierait la cérémonie. Placé en symétrie parfaite avec l'une des arcades du patio menant au salon du petit palais, il leur suffisait de laisser toutes les fenêtres ouvertes pour que de leur place les mariés puissent observer la mer calme et d'un bleu semblable à la couleur des yeux de Relena. C'est sur cette vue qu'ils se jureraient amour et fidélité.

Très attentif au moindre détail, Heero installait avec application des Fushia sur la courbure du bois. Ces fleurs, semblables à des lanternes chinoises rouge et violette représentaient tout autant la docilité que l'amour inébranlable. Un amour à l'image de celui partagé par les deux jeunes gens. Entremêlés aux pans même du bois, se trouvait déjà de long lierres et de nombreuses glycines d'un bleu violacé symbole de tendresse.

A cette image, tout le patio et le salon situé face à la mer avait été décoré de cette prédominance de fleurs. Il avait volontairement réduit au maximum la couleur blanche. Pour les chinois, celle-ci était couleur de la mort. Contrairement au rouge privilégié pour la fête. En ce qui concernait Relena, il n'était de toute manière pas question qu'elle porte de robe immaculée. Ses aventures nocturnes avec Wufei depuis plus d'un an ne lui en donnaient aucun droit. Il ignorait d'ailleurs totalement quelle robe la jeune femme porterait. Seul Duo avait eu le privilège de la voir jusqu'ici. Pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait ressentit une certaine jalousie. Sa petite sœur, sa seule amie et sa confidente de toujours lui avait préféré son compagnon. Avec du recul, il était surtout heureux qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Mais sur ce point, il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute. Personne ne pouvait ne pas apprécier le natté.

Souriant à la seule pensée de son compagnon, Heero regarda une dernière fois son travaille. Sans se vanter, il pouvait facilement lui donner le qualificatif de perfection ! La table devant accueillir le buffet toute aussi décorée que le reste du salon, n'attendait plus que le traiteur et les plats qu'ils leur avaient commandés. Définitivement satisfait, Heero prit en main les plus belles fleurs qu'il avait soigneusement mises de coté pour les monter au premier étage.

Après s'être occupé avec la plus grande application de la pièce montée [6], Duo avait laissé le reste de ses taches à Heero pour se charger lui de la mariée. Seule femme parmi cinq hommes, la pauvre n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir passer ces dernières heures d'attente dans les discussions intimes entre amies. Duo se doutant qu'elle en serait peinée, s'était décidé à l'aider de son mieux.

Les autres avait été quelque peu surpris que ce soit Duo qui reste à ses cotés jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais quand celui-ci leur avait demandé s'ils étaient aussi capables que lui de discipliner les longs cheveux de la future mariée, ils avaient finalement accepté l'idée qu'il était effectivement le mieux placé pour l'aider. Après tout, malgré leur taille raccourcie par l'incendie, la chevelure de l'américain n'en restait pas moins plus imposante que celle de l'ex princesse. Duo réfléchissait donc activement à ce qui serait le plus à même de rehausser la beauté de Relena quand il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit régulier sur la porte. A l'évidence quelqu'un demandait à entrer.

- Qui que vous soyez vous pouvez entrer.

Aucune action. Aucune réponse

Surpris, Duo se déplaça de lui-même pour ouvrir la porte.

- J'ai dit que c'était OK, Léna est encore dans la salle…

Etonnamment il n'y avait personne.

- … de bain.

L'américain allait refermer la porte quand il les aperçu. Dans une panière en osier présente à ses pieds se trouvait de nombreuses fleurs et un petit bouquet confectionné avec soin. Dans les tons rose, fushia et violet, il était absolument magnifique.

Souriant face à l'attitude volontairement discrète d'Heero, le jeune homme prit le tout avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Le fleuriste bien sur.

Enfin sortie de la salle d'eau, Relena se trouvait particulièrement … différente. Après s'être longuement détendue dans un bain moussant et parfumé, la jeune femme avait utilisé toute la panoplie de produit cosmétique que pouvait fournir la ligne appartenant à Quatre. N'étant pas doué dans ce domaine, Duo l'avait laissé se maquiller toute seule et le résultat était époustouflant. La princesse avait conservé des goûts et des gestes sûrs en terme de présentation et de maintient. Pour le reste en revanche, elle lui avait donnée carte blanche.

- A nous deux ma jolie.

Enfin maquillée, coiffée d'un magnifique chignon rehaussé de fleurs en bouton confiées par Heero, Relena s'habilla enfin. La robe d'une simplicité même était magnifique. Un corset des temps anciens d'un rouge violacé refermé dans son dos par un entrelacement de lacets de même couleur, était disposé au dessus d'une jupe ample et blanche. Les chaussures s'accordaient avec le corset. Tandis que Duo ajoutait au niveau de son décolleté et sur sa jupe, quelques fleurs supplémentaires cousues avec application.

Face à sa capacité de tout gérer avec tant d'efficacité, Relena ne pouvait qu'être béate d'admiration envers son aide attitré.

- Tu sais tout faire ma parole Duo.

- A peu de chose près, c'est bien possible. Ca aide d'avoir accumulé beaucoup de boulot tous plus différents les uns que les autres.

- Tu as une idée de ce que vous compter faire après le mariage ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment vivre au crochet de Quatre. Cette situation n'a déjà que trop duré. Je suppose qu'en premier lieu, il nous faudra trouver un logement sur. Et toi Léna, vous comptez aller o ? Faire quoi ?

- Je vais vivre avec Wufei et nous ne changerons rien de nos habitudes. Je sais que cela risque d'être dangereux avec ce Treize Kushrenada qui ne cessent de vouloir ma disparition, mais je ne perds pas espoir de lui faire entendre raison. Maintenant que le temps a passé, je vais tenter de le contacter à nouveau.

- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ?

- Je refuse de vivre cacher toute ma vie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faut que cela cesse !

- Et après ?

- Après nous vivrons heureux au dojo Wufei et moi sans plus craindre pour nos vies.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Je suis loin d'être sans défense Duo. Je sais me défendre dans la vie. Et puis, je sais qu'au besoin, Wufei saura me protéger comme a su le faire Heero et Trowa jusqu'ici.

- Il est vrai que l'on se sent en sécurité dans leur bras.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Trowa va rester vivre avec Quatre, je crois que de simple prof de gym, notre petit diable lui a proposé le rôle de bras droit et chef de sa sécurité.

- Et vous deux, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas qu'elles sont les attentes d'Heero. Alors, j'ai peur de lui imposer mes choix si je m'exprime le premier sur la question.

Finalement, la journée prit fin très vite. Quatre et Trowa s'était assuré que Wufei ne perde pas patience en l'obligeant à les accompagner à la plage. Après quoi, ils l'avaient aidé à s'habiller du costume traditionnel de son clan. Dernier descendant et représentant de celui-ci, il le désirait ardemment malgré sa crainte qu'ils ne se moquent de lui. Mais au contraire, tous avaient salué son choix. C'est donc habillé d'un costume chinois en soie épaisse rouge et violette qu'il se présenta à ses amis. Composé d'un pantalon bouffant et d'une veste liée en diagonale par des boutons de tissus, une ceinture noire s'ajoutait à l'ensemble, lui permettant d'y fixer un sabre de belle facture. Celui-là même offert par Relena lors de son dernier anniversaire.

Alors que les deux serveurs installaient en silence les plats confectionnés et livrés par le traiteur resté en cuisine, le prêtre attendait aux cotés du marié et de ses deux témoins, Quatre et Duo [ ], l'arrivée de sa promise.

L'attente ne fut pas très longue. En effet, Relena arrivait déjà aux bras d'Heero. Habillé d'un costume sombre.

La cérémonie s'était merveilleusement bien passée avec en arrière fond le spectacle magnifique du couché de soleil au moment même où les deux époux s'étaient embrassés, scellant par ce geste leur union sacrée.

Après quoi, le prêtre les avait quitté pour les laisser profiter de leur repas de fête, un buffet attaqué avec appétit par les jeunes gens. Ils étaient seuls et pourtant, rien n'enlevait l'absence de leur famille disparue. Bien au contraire. Après ces derniers mois passées les uns près des autres, ils étaient devenus plus soudés que les membres d'une famille de sang.

Le dîner copieux terminé avec l'échange des choux à la crème entre les mariés, commença le temps de la danse. Et pour ouvrir le bal, Heero convia la mariée comme le devait la tradition. Entamant la valse avec une maîtrise qui prouvait leur habitude des soirées mondaines en un autre temps, le japonais serra avec affection celle qui le quitterait définitivement dans quelques jours. S'il n'était en rien son père, la vie qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés dans la boutique de fleur les avait rendu un peu plus proches encore qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

- Je te remercie Heero.

- De quoi ?

- M'avoir amené jusqu'à l'hôtel. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir.

- Alors tant mieux.

- Tu es heureux pour moi ?

- Très. Car je sais qu'il saura prendre soin de toi.

- Merci

Blottie contre son épaule, Relena fut surprise de sentir cette dernière s'éloigner d'elle. Relevant son visage pour en comprendre le sens, elle vit son ami lui offrir l'un de ses sourires les plus tendres. Si rare qu'il n'en était que plus précieux. Avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il partait définitivement, la jeune femme prit conscience que Wufei était venue la rejoindre. Tout comme pour l'hôtel devant le prêtre, Heero venait de la confier très officiellement au milieu de la danse à celui qui serait à présent en charge de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

A présent, elle vivrait avec lui. Il fallait donc qu'elle apprenne à garder ses distances envers ses deux anciens compagnons de guerre. Un vœu pieu qu'ils savaient tous ne jamais réussir à tenir. Mais peu importe, leur amour était fort mais platonique et en rien susceptible d'attiser la moindre jalousie. Se blottissant dans les bras de son mari pour finir les derniers pas, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Relena pouvait le dire. A cet instant, elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Alors que les danses se succédaient tantôts rapides et rythmées, tantôt langoureuses et sensuelles, Heero parti informer les traiteurs et serveurs qu'ils pouvaient définitivement disposer. Ceci fait, il allait rejoindre son compagnon assis, un air rêveur, sur le rebord de la fontaine et sous l'arche quand il s'arrêta de lui-même. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait alors qu'une seule envie : recouvrir son amant de baisers pressant. Or, il avait conscience qu'il devait dorénavant éviter toute marque d'affection sur sa jugulaire. Ses trop nombreux suçons placés à cet endroit, laissaient à présent une trace semblant irréversible. Craignant qu'elle ne fasse souffrir son compagnon, Heero tentait de se restreindre depuis quelques semaines. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de se dépenser suffisamment pour ne plus harceler comme à présent le jeune homme. Car si Duo ne lui en portait pas rigueur, quand serait-il dans quelques années, ou quelques mois supplémentaires ?

Il avait discuté de tout cela et de bien d'autres choses avec Trowa. Ce dernier lui avait alors confirmé qu'il avait accepté l'offre d'emploi de Quatre. S'il ne se sentait pas du tout apte à lui être d'une quelconque utilité en matière d'affaire, le poste de chef de sa sécurité personnelle était une tache plus adaptée à ses capacités qui l'avait de suite séduit. Heero était heureux de cette décision. Si son rêve de tenir une boutique de fleur n'avait pas attiré Trowa quelques années plus tôt, il observait satisfait l'efficacité du blond a obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait du français. Ce Quatre était un être fort, capable de surmonter le moindre obstacle. Il ne doutait donc pas une seule seconde de leur bonne entente.

Restait leur futur à eux. Duo et lui. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? A moins qu'ils…

Tout à ses pensées, Heero ne s'était pas aperçu que Relena avait rejoint Duo et discutait joyeusement avec lui pour se remettre de son rock endiablé partagé avec Quatre. A ses cotés, Trowa observait la même scène que lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa présence qui le coupa dans sa réflexion.

- Tout va bien Heero ?

- Oui. Tout va bien.

S'apprêtant à rejoindre son compagnon, le japonais ne vit pas tout de suite les inconnus entrer dans le salon. Portant la tenue des traiteurs, il s'agissait des hommes restés aux cuisines. Mais à leur présence, soudainement si proche, une sensation étrange réveilla l'instinct du tueur d'Heero tandis que Trowa recherchait dans son entourage d'où provenait l'odeur de poudre recouvrant le parfum des fleurs. Quelque chose n'était pas normale.

Avant qu'ils ne comprennent, les deux hommes approchaient enfin à la lumière des milliers de bougies rehaussant jusqu'alors l'atmosphère intime de cette réception. Dégainant leurs armes, ils enclenchèrent les sécurités de celles-ci quelques secondes à peine avant les détonations. Seul le cri de Relena recouvrir en partie la fusillade qui eut alors lieu.

Tout venait d'arriver en quelques secondes à peines.

Des hommes armés s'étaient approchés de la mariée pour l'éliminer sans sommation. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas armés, Trowa et Heero s'était aussitôt précipité sur les tueurs pour les éliminer en quelques gestes rapides. Leurs nuques brisées, ils avaient enfin pu observer leur entourage. Un peu éloigné Wufei et Quatre s'étaient d'hors et déjà précipités vers les blessés. Mais l'inimaginable venait d'avoir lieu. Un homme sortit de nulle part s'était jeté sur la trajectoire des balles.

En larme, sa robe blanche imbibée de sang, Relena était tétanisée. Dans ses bras venait de s'écrouler le corps gravement blessé de son frère. Milliardo Peacecraft en personne était là, à ses cotés.

- Co…comment ?

Etant resté dans l'ombre, Treize en personne se présenta à son tour dans le patio.

- Pourquoi avoir agit aussi stupidement Zecks ?

Trop blessé pour ne serait-ce qu'exprimer un mot, aucune réponse ne fut donnée.

Ceci étant, tous étaient plus que stupéfaits par la présence de leur ennemi. Se doutant de leur stupeur, Treize devait bien avouer que lui aussi ne s'était pas attendu à leur faire face au cours de cette nuit.

- Je pensais qu'il retrouvait ce soir une faction ennemie. Je croyais qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre un troisième parti voué à me trahir. Comment pouvais-je me douter que la réception à laquelle il voulait se rendre était ton mariage Relena ! J'ignorais moi-même tout de ta présence en ces lieux. Enfin, puisque je suis là et que personne d'entre vous n'est armé, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps. Je ne doute pas Relena que tu souhaites retrouver ton frère. Alors soit sans crainte, cela ne va plus tarder à arriver. Vous aurez ainsi l'éternité devant vous !

Sur ces mots, Treize arma à son tour son arme qu'il pointa sur la jeune femme. Mais aussitôt, il vit s'avancer devant le canon de celle-ci, le jeune asiatique en tenue d'apparat.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Wufei Chang, du clan des dragons.

- Enchanté. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je vous défi en duel.

- Non !!!!!!!

Ignorant le cri de révolte d'une Relena s'avançant vers eux, les deux hommes poursuivirent ce qui ressemblait fort à une discussion mondaine. La mariée avait très vite été interceptée par les bras puissants de Trowa. A cet instant, la scène était surréaliste.

- Un duel ? Et en quel honneur accepterais-je ?

- Bien que Relena soit de sang royal, de par son mariage avec moi, elle fait à ce jour parti intégrante de mon clan. A ce titre, sa vie m'appartient. Je vous défie en duel. Si je perds, vous pourrez la tuer en tout droit. Aucune poursuite ne pourra même être retenue contre vous.

- Quelle tribu de barbare. Mais pourquoi pas.

- Ne vous trompez pas, il s'agira d'un duel à mort.

- Je l'avais compris. Mais cela sera-t-il un duel équitable ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'un sabre ne pouvait guère affronter une arme à feu, Ce fut Quatre qui les surprit tous en apportant l'un des sabres accroché en décoration sur les murs du salon. Un doigt passé sur la lame, prouva aussitôt à Treize qu'il était parfaitement aiguisé.

- Allons-y.

Se saluant, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent tout aussitôt.

N'acceptant pas que la vie de Relena puisse se jouer aussi facilement sur la seule habilitée des deux hommes à combattre, Duo tenta à son tour de les stopper. Mais aussitôt, Heero le stoppa dans son élan. A sa quête de compréhension, le japonais se contenta de nier d'un signe de tête. Il fallait s'y faire. Wufei avait malheureusement raison. Si le Fushia était l'emblème de son clan, cela était bien lié à cette notion de docilité et non pour le critère romantique concernant l'amour inébranlable. De par leur mariage, Relena avait accepté ses coutumes. Aussi millénaires et désuètes puissent-elles être, ils se devaient donc de les respecter.

De ce combat dépendait leur avenir à tous.

Parant les coups portés avec toujours plus de violence, les deux hommes luttaient avec férocité depuis de très longues minutes. Tout prouvait qu'ils étaient de force égale. Aucun ne prenait l'avantage, jusqu'au moment ou frôlant une glissade, Wufei échappa de peu à une parade spectaculaire. Profitant alors de sa position basse, il releva son sabre. Trop près de lui, Treize ne pu alors rien faire. Son arme trop longue ne pouvait pas réaliser à cet instant la riposte nécessaire pour le contrer. Aussi, se fut subitement transpercé au cœur qu'il comprit sa défaite. S'effondrant, sur le dos, le sang s'écoulait déjà de ses lèvres entrouvertes. [8]

Tout danger étant définitivement écarté de la part des quelques hommes mort à leurs pieds, Trowa lâcha sa prise sur la taille de Relena. Aussitôt, celle-ci bouleversée par le spectacle qu'il leur avait offert, rejoignit son époux. Encore aux coté de Treize, Wufei essoufflé et en sueur se tourna vers elle près à l'accueillir dans ses bras. Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas totalement comme il l'avait prévue. Dans un geste d'une violence rare pour une pacifique de sa trempe, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Léna ?

- Jamais !! Tu m'entends ? Jamais tu n'agiras à nouveau de la sorte. Ou crois-moi c'est le divorce assur !

Et avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu réaliser, sa femme se trouvait blottit et en pleurs dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi Relena. Pardonne-moi.

Dés lors, Heero se saisit de deux armes à feu laissées à terre, afin de faire le tour complet de la demeure pour s'assurer de manière définitive de leur sécurité à tous ! Chacun sachant inconsciemment ce qu'il avait à faire, Trowa, lui, rejoignit au plus vite Zecks toujours près de la fontaine. Quelques râles de douleurs murmurés semblaient être le signe de sa survie.

Aidé de Quatre et Duo, il ouvrit la chemise blanche portée par le blessé pour découvrir de nombreux impacts de balle. Quatre au total. Deux dans l'abdomen, une à la jambe et la dernière dans une épaule. Les blessures étaient graves mais Trowa jugeait qu'il leur restait encore une chance de le sauver.

- Il nous faut des compresses.

Aussitôt demandées, Duo qui ne portait déjà plus sa veste, déboutonnait d'un geste brusque sa chemise pour la lui confier quand une bande de tissu blanc se présenta devant eux.

Relena venait de les rejoindre et de sacrifier sa jupe déjà tachée du sang de son frère pour sauver ce dernier.

- Il va… ?

- …mourir ? Peut-être pas. Il a une chance de survie Léna. Faible mais elle existe.

Observant avec inquiétude le blessé, l'ancienne princesse redécouvrait les traits d'un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Sentant la présence rassurante de Wufei derrière elle, Léna pria pour la survit de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Après avoir allongé le blessé dans une chambre, Trowa et Quatre s'isolèrent avec lui afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins d'urgence. Le mercenaire était totalement apte à soigner toute blessure par armes à feu et son compagnon, refusant de le laisser seul, n'était en rien impressionné par la vue du sang. Aussi ils réussirent assez vite à mettre un terme aux hémorragies, à enlever les balles, recoudre les déchirures de la peau et bander les blessures. Une piqûre d'antibiotique et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le levé du jour pour avoir une meilleure idée de ses chances de survie.

- Je suis surpris

- De quoi ?

- Ta réaction face à tout cela Quatre. Je veux bien que tu sois un fils de grande famille. Mais de là a être aussi à l'aise…

- Si tu parles du duel, sache que j'ai suivi dans ma jeunesse une formation poussée de diplomatie. Je connais les us et coutume de tous les peuples de notre planète.

- Je parlais des blessures et du sang. Heero m'avait dis que tu avais crié à ma vue quand je me trouvais dans son jardin à moitié mort.

- Ce n'est pas le sang qui m'avait surpris, juste ta présence. Je te rappelle que je cherchais des œufs de Pâques pas des mercenaires ensanglantés.

- hm.

Ayant terminé de recouvrir le corps nu des couvertures, Trowa, lui demanda d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Tu peux la faire rentrer à présent.

Un signe de tête pour acquiescement et Quatre permit à Relena et Wufei d'entrer à leur tour au chevet du blessé.

S'asseyant à ses cotés sur le bord du lit, Relena prit aussitôt en main celle bien trop pâle de son grand frère.

- Comment est-ce possible Trowa ? Comment a-t-il pu nous trouver et rester si près de nous sans que vous ne le sentiez ?

- Je…C'est ma faute.

- Quoi ?

A cette révélation, Relena et Wufei se tournèrent vers lui en quête de réponses plus précises.

- Les hommes de Quatre ont trouvé il y a deux semaines un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Zecks. Nous avons donc établit une ligne de messagerie électronique sous le couvert d'un nom d'organisation bidon pour lui parler directement. Après avoir discuté avec lui lors de notre visite de la résidence de Treize, nous avions clairement compris qu'il avait été manipulé par ce type. Alors j'ai voulu lui proposer une autre vérité. Via Internet je lui aie envoyé des détails étayant notre version des faits. Je ne m'attendais pas à la moindre réponse de sa part. Mais il y a une semaine, le temps pour lui de vérifier la véracité de certains faits très certainement, il nous a enfin répondu en demandant de tes nouvelles. Après en avoir discuté avec Heero, nous avons décidé de l'informer de ton mariage.

- Vous m'avez donc menti.

- Non Lena.

S'agenouillant aux pieds de la jeune femme, Trowa l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te jure que non. Nous pensions qu'en te revoyant, Zecks finirait par ressentir l'envie de se présenter naturellement à toi au cours de la soirée. Cela ne devait être qu'un beau cadeau, s'il se décidait. Au pire, il repartait sans être vu et toi tu n'aurais été en rien déçue. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il était à ce point surveillé. Pardonne-nous. Nous n'aurions pas du lui faire confiance quand il assurait ne pas être suivis par les Treize.

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes de peine et de joie mêlée, Relena demanda confirmation de tout cela d'une petite voix.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Il voulait vraiment me voir ?

- Oui. Tout laissait à croire qu'il souhaitait réellement être présent pour cet évènement. Il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait seul et sans arme. Je lui aie fait confiance. Je n'aurait pas du. Nous avons rendu cet événement heureux en bain de sang. J'en suis infiniment désolé. Pardonne nous.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues toujours ensanglantées du sang de celui qui gisait à ses cotés, Relena ne pouvait y croire. Malgré toutes les tortures, son abandon et sa lâcheté, son frère avait accepté de venir à son mariage.

Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres, Quatre et Trowa s'éclipsèrent enfin. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut Wufei qui laissa Relena. La jeune femme avait besoin d'être seule avec son frère.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, ce fut quelques minutes après leurs départs à tous que Zecks ouvrit péniblement les yeux. S'ils ne pouvaient pas retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient connue dans leur jeunesse, les deux jeunes gens étaient bien décidés à rappeler à l'autre combien il l'aimait.

Quand il eut finit de faire son tour de la propriété, Heero eut la certitude qu'aucun autres ennemis n'étaient encore présents en la demeure. Treize mort, tout laissait même à croire que la menace qu'il représentait envers Relena était terminée. Il tacherait dés le lendemain de contacter le second du général, Lady Une si rien n'avait changé depuis la fuite de Trowa. Avec de la chance, la femme serait plus à l'écoute de leur certitude quand au retrait définitif et irréversible de Relena sur le plan politique. Si Zecks le leur demandait, il lui ferait aussi croire à sa mort au cours de cette tragique soirée. Avec de la chance Quatre pourrait les aider une dernière fois pour lui créer une nouvelle identité et ainsi permettre à l'homme de vivre à son tour une vie calme et loin des affres de leur passé. [8]

En attendant, le japonais allait se charger d'enlever les corps décédés du salon quand il constata qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient déjà plus. Trowa s'en serait-il déjà charg ? Le recherchant, Heero l'aperçu dans la cuisine occupé avec Quatre.

Après les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre, il n'eut pas le courage de les interrompre dans leur étreinte. A cette image, il ne pouvait surtout s'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude qu'avait eu Wufei face à Treize. En quelques minutes, le maître d'arme avait réussi à résoudre un problème resté en suspens depuis des mois. Comme quoi, ils étaient bien rouillés les mercenaires pour se laisser à ce point surpasser par les évènements.

Revenant au patio où plus une seule trace de lutte n'était visible, Heero aperçu, une fois encore son compagnon assis à la place même où tout avait commencé. A ce constat, le japonais se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait bien plus personne autour d'eux. Soulagé, Heero revint à Duo pour ne plus voir qu'une place vide.

Où était-il ?

Tournant sur lui même à sa recherche, le jeune homme fut pris de panique.

Que s'était-il pass ?

Heero sentait son sang se glacer quand une pression sur son dos le rassura aussitôt. Comme souvent lorsqu'il était fatigué, le natté se boudinait contre lui à la recherche de chaleur humaine. Se tournant avec soulagement, il enferma aussitôt le corps de son amant dans une étreinte désespérée. Il avait encore le souvenir de cette scène terrible où les deux hommes armés avaient tiré sur lui et Relena. Car sans l'intervention de Zecks, Duo n'aurait pas pu échappé aux balles lui aussi. Encore une fois, il avait faillit le perdre.

- Heero ?

Par un réflexe inconscient, il le serra un peu plus fortement encore. Il avait eu si peur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

- T'exagère, je me suis juste absenté quelques minutes pour mettre les corps dans l'un des garages en attendant que les flics arrivent.

S'écartant finalement de son amant, Heero, le regarda dans les yeux.

Peu importait ce qu'ils allaient advenir dans le futur.

Dans l'immédiat, la police ne poserait aucun problème. Ils avaient tous agit en légitime défense et le lieu appartenant à Quatre, le plus grand employeur de la région, les pousserait à régler l'affaire en toutes discrétion.

Mais pour leur futur commun, Heero était sur d'une seule et une unique chose.

Jamais, jamais ils ne devaient se séparer.

- Duo ?

- hm ?

- Ca te dirait de rentrer à la maison ?

- La maison ?

- J'aimerais retourner vivre dans la rue des Lupercales.

La rue des Lupercales, le lieu même où tout avait commencé. Là où ils s'étaient tous et toutes rencontrés par le passé. Toute brûlée et détruite qu'elle était, la maison en ruine ayant abrité le magasin de fleur appartenait toujours à Heero et rien ne les empêchait de la reconstruire. En attendant, ils avaient toujours la chocolaterie. Appréciant plus que tout, cette idée, Duo acquiesça avec joie à la proposition.

S'embrassant à l'endroit même où Relena et Wufei s'étaient jurés amour et fidélité, Heero et Duo y partagèrent avec quelques rires de surprise le spectacle époustouflant du levé du soleil. Il s'agissait là, du premier jour de leur nouvelle vie à tous.

A leur coté, la jolie fontaine faites de coquillages entrelacés, laissait s'écouler son eau rougit par le sang d'un homme qui avait lui aussi toute une vie à reconstruire.

OWARI

[6] Si Duo est devenu chocolatier, on peut supposer à juste titre qu'il a suivi une formation. Or celle-ci est avant spécialisation commune à la pâtisserie. Il est donc le plus à même de s'attaquer aux choux à la crème ;p

[7] Il est connu que l'on peut avoir un ou deux témoins pour son mariage. Relena a donc choisi Heero et Trowa. Tandis que Wufei a demandé à Quatre et Duo d'être ses témoins.

[8] Des fois que vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué '', j'ai tenté comme depuis le tout début de cet arc de me raccrocher au maximum à la série Gundam. Pour l'origine des persos (passé, motivation, boulot etc..) mais aussi pour leurs « fins ». Donc si vous trouvez ma final-cut exagérée ou trop « facile ». Je vous rappelle que comme dans la série Wufei tue Treize finalemetn assez facilement et Zecks se fait passer pour mort alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Pour toutes réclamations, il faut donc voir avec les créateurs lol ''

Pour finir, le bonus de la dernière partie de cet arc de trois OS : Le langage des fleurs

Il en existe de très nombreuses versions qui diffèrent surtout de l'époque où elle fut écrite (moyen age, 19ème, 20ème siècle…). Donc m'en voulez pas si cela diffère de vos souvenirs et/ou croyances ''

- Anémone : Persévérance

- Aubépine : Prudence  
- Azalée : Amour Sincère  
- Bleuet : Délicatesse  
- Camélia : Constance  
- Capucine : Ardeur  
- Coquelicot : Ardeur fragile  
- Cyclamen : Beauté Jalousie  
- Glaïeul : Rendez-vous  
- Dahlia : Reconnaissance  
- Fushia : Docilit  
- Géranium : Simplicit  
- Héliotrope : Volupt  
- Jonquille : Désir  
- Iris : Cœur tendre  
- Lilas : Amour naissant

- Lierre : Attachement  
- Lys : Puret  
- Marguerite : Amour timide  
- Mimosa : Sécurit  
- Muguet : Bonheur revenu  
- Myosotis : Fidélit  
- Oeillet : Amour sincère  
- Oranger : Virginit  
- Pensée : Pensez à moi  
- Pivoine : Sincérit  
- Primevère : Premier amour  
- Renoncule : Reproche  
- Rose : Richesse  
- Tulipe : Enchantement  
- Violette : Pudeur  
- Volubilis : Rien que vous  
  
Pour en savoir plus n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur ces deux sites très instructifs en la matière x :

http:perso.wanadoo.fr/buddyop/fleurs/

http:naturebuisson.free.fr/bibli/fleurs.php

(Ce second site, contient la liste intégrale et sous forme de tableau des symboles et messages liés aux fleurs

Bon comme d'hab c'est vraiment loin d'être géniale == Ceci étant, je suis toute heureuse de voir un fichier disparaître de ma trop longue liste de fic à finir == Prions pour que cela soit le début de la fin des truc en attente lol -''

mimi yuy


End file.
